Cyber-Stein OTK
This OTK is now no longer possible in Advanced Format, since "Cyber-Stein" was listed as Forbidden in Advanced Format and Limited for Traditional Format as of December 21st, 2006, in a surprise move by Konami/Upper Deck Entertainment (UDE) Classic OTK Key Cards * "Cyber-Stein" * "Megamorph" (or "Limiter Removal" with "Cyber End Dragon" or "Cyber Twin Dragon") * Any Fusion Monster with at least 4000 ATK that can be Special Summoned via Cyber-Stein ** "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" (4500 ATK) ** "Master of Oz" (4200 ATK) ** "Cyber End Dragon" (4000 ATK) ** "Cyber Twin Dragon" (2800 ATK; can attack twice) In order for this OTK to work you must let your opponent go first since the player who started the duel cannot attack. You'll need either a clear field, or the ability to make your monster strong enough with either "Megamorph" and "Fairy Meteor Crush" so that no matter what monster your opponent plays, you'll still deal enough Battle Damage to win.(Unless you have "Cyber End Dragon" you won't need the Fairy Meteor Crush which has the same effect) First, summon "Cyber-Stein" and activate its effect, paying 5000 Life Points to summon the Fusion Monster. Then, activate "Megamorph" and equip it to the Fusion Monster. Since your Life Points will most likely be lower than your opponent's after the 5000 Life Points cost of "Cyber-Stein", "Megamorph" will double the Fusion Monster's ATK points to at least 8000, more than enough to wipe out your opponent. Alternate Method Key Cards * "Cyber-Stein" * "Cyber Twin Dragon" * "Ring of Destruction" On your turn, set "Ring of Destruction". You'll need a clear field for the next part, so "Nobleman of Crossout" and "Nobleman of Extermination" may come in handy. Assuming a clear field, summon "Cyber-Stein", activate his effect, and summon "Cyber Twin Dragon" from your Fusion Deck (YOU 3000 / OPP 8000). Attack your opponent directly twice with "Cyber Twin Dragon" (YOU 3000 / OPP 2400), then activate "Ring of Destruction", selecting "Cyber Twin Dragon" (YOU 200 / OPP 0). Alternate Method 2 * Cyber-Stein * Cyber End Dragon * Ring of Destruction * Barrel Behind the Door On your turn, set "Ring of Destruction" and "Barrel Behind the Door". Summon "Cyber-Stein" then use its effect to summon "Cyber End Dragon". (you=3000 opp:8000) Activate "Ring of Destruction" then chain "Barrel Behind the Door" to it. Your opponent will then take the normal damage from "Ring of Destruction plus the damage you would have taken. Alternate Method 3 * Cyber-Stein * Cyber Twin Dragon * Cyber End Dragon * Cyber Dragon * Snatch Steal * Heavy Storm * Trap Jammer (This card is only needed if the effect of Heavy Storm is unsucessful) * Limiter Removal On your turn, activate heavy storm to destroy any spell and trap cards that your opponent has on the field, next if your opponent has any monsters on their field special summon Cyber Dragon from your had to the field, then nornal summon Cyber-Stein to the field and activate it's effect,(you:3000/Opp:8000) to summon either Cyber Twin Dragon or Cyber End Dragon from your extra deck to the field in attack mode, then if your opponent has a monster on the field activate Snatch Steal from your hand to take control of it, then activate Limiter Removal to double Cyber End Dragon or Cyber Twin Dragon's Attack points, Cyber Dragon's attack points if you were able to summon it and Cyber-Stein's attack points then attack with Cyber Twin Dragon Twice to win the duel or with Cyber End Dragon with it's 8000 attack points to win the duel and achieve a one attack win. Other * Since this Deck plays by Traditional, all cards are free to use, especially Raigeki and Harpie's Feather Duster. * Since many cards in this format are hard to pull from the Deck, Messenger of Peace could be used to stall and perhaps lower your Life Points a bit for Megamorph. *Tribute the fusion monster for Great Maju Garzett. Category:Deck Type OTK Name::Cyber-Stein OTK OTK Format Compliance::Traditional Format